


Corset!Lock

by Travelling_Deerstalker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Corset, Corset!Lock, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travelling_Deerstalker/pseuds/Travelling_Deerstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of Sherlock in a corset. First thing I've uploaded, finally :) Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corset!Lock

# 


End file.
